


SHOPPING (ft: so many people check the description)

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBER AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the obvious ones, Angie and Alex are in a QPR, Aromantic Angelica Schuyler, Multi, Pan Peggy Schuyler, Queerplatonic Relationships, Shopping, The tense changes so much in this series sorry!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shopping trip withThe Schuyler Sisters from The Schuyler Sisters™Maria(h) Reynolds from Maria(h)vellousLafayette from LafayyyyyyyyetteHERCULES MULLIGAN from ZeroToHeroJames Madison & Thomas Jefferson from Mads & CheeseENJOY





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Guys welcome to Non-Stop SHOT!" John says to the camera a big grin on his face, he seems to be in a car "We won't be taking any shots today because as you can probably tell from the title we're going shopping!" 

In the background, there is the faint sound of an argument

"SHUT UP LEX, TJ And do your seatbelts" Hercules yells from the driver's seat

John flips the camera round to show the viewers Alex and Thomas grumpily doing their seatbelts next to him

"So as you can tell we have Alex here, obviously" John moves down to kiss Alex on the cheek "We also have TJ and Jem"

"You're not kissing me on the cheek Laurens" TJ grumbled as Madison waves tiredly at the camera

"Wasn't planning on it, and up front we have..." John moves the camera to show the driver and passenger seats "HERCULES MULLIGAN, mom friend and Lafaaaaaaaaaaayette" 

Lafayette shoots finger guns at the camera while Herc sighs exasperatedly keeping his eyes on the road. John sits back down an flips the camera back to himself

"The Schuylers are driving behind us along with Maria(h)" John explains "You'll see them soon now, jump-cut!"

* * *

"We are back!" Alex says to the camera waving energetically as he gets out of the car, the cameraman presumably John nods the camera up and down.

"Get in bitches we're going shopping" A voice calls from nearby, the camera swings around to show the Schuyler Sisters and Maria getting out of their car. The owner of the voice was a one Peggy Schuyler who ducked under the camera as Maria stole it from John.

"Hey Darlings today we're going shopping because Alex and Angie have awful fashion sense!" She smirked the camera

"Hey!" Twin voices called out, Maria swung the camera around the show Angelica and Alex glaring at the lens, Alex clambering up onto Angie's shoulders.

"I will give them the benefit of the doubt when they try they look gorgeous, Angie looks wonderful at fundraisers and Ale can rock a blazer and jeans but otherwise they look awful!"

John voiced his agreement from next to the camera "I love Alex I do but can he please wear something other than a coffee stained jumper for once!"

"Same with Angelica! She could at least do something with her hair other than throw it in a ponytail, it's beautiful play with it!" Laf said from where he was talking with Eliza."

"Okay i'm gonna talk to my girfriend now so... JUMP-CUT!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

“John try on this beanie” Peggy called to her friend who was looking at a row of jackets

“‘Liza look at this dress, I wonder if I could get the pattern?” Herc asked Eliza holding a short blue dress 

“Laf darling come over here and look at this shade?” Maria beckoned him over a lipstick in hand   
  


The camera lights up on Angelica and Alex faces pressed close 

“SOS save our souls!” Alex whisper shouted

“This is hell, I think this might actually be hell” Angelica muttered panic clear in her face

“Hey! You two get over here! Lex I want you try this on” somebody called from off screen

“No,No NO!” Alex screamed as he was dragged from Angelica’s side. The camera fell to the floor before being picked up and flipped to show a grinning John Laurens

“What’s up y’all! Angelica is now putting on lipstick or well Maria is putting lipstick on Angelica” he paused looking past the camera “and well I think you should see what’s going on with Alex” John laughed flipping the camera around again to show a struggling Alexander fighting a persistent Lafayette who was trying to force a cocktail dress onto Alex.

The man in question caught sight of John and the camera and yelled

“John! John please baby, darling, sugar, my dove, love of my life fire in my loins-“

“Gross!”TJ exclaimed off screen

“Shut up!” Alex sneered before turning back to John “I love you with all my soul please please, save me!” 

John hummed “Let me think about it” a beat “No.”

A scream of betrayal echoed through the mall, as Laf finally caught his prey and Alex succumbed to his grasp

“Well y’all I think Peggy wants to go to hot topic for the nostalgia” John wiped a fake tear away “honestly same so... Jump Cut!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is gonna be in separate chapters! Send me ideas for different outfits for all of the gang!  
Don't be confined to the gender binary, everybody is allowed to be beautiful and if makeup and dresses is the way you feel beautiful go ahead!  
like rlly Alex would look grate in a dress so i'm perfectly happy to go with any outfits you guys want!"


End file.
